


Quad

by GeminiDerp



Series: Poly XV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buisnessman!Noctis, By Modern I mean like human, Dirty Talk, Gladiolus is a cinnamon roll, HAHA i wish, Hurt/Comfort, I can't help myself AU, I'll tag more kinky shit as I think of it, Is there a plot? Who knows????, Like they could be your cute neighbors, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Personal Trainer!Gladiolus, Polyamory, Scars, Sexting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, Writer!Ignis, don't worry I'm all about happy fics, happy sexy fics, i mean kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: Ignis gets a new neighbor.





	1. Noise complaint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPop/gifts).



> Look this started out as Gladnis but I can't resist the OT4. 
> 
> Texting is [] with the sender's name inside. 
> 
> Italics are for written notes. 
> 
> Gifted to LemonPop for inspiring me to write as often as I can. You are a real peach and I will definitely give you some Gladiolus/Prompto action ;)

Ignis yawned softly, looking out of his window as the sun rose. He sighed contently, stretching his arms and legs much like a cat. The brunette ran a hand through his hair and reached for his glasses, slipping them onto his nose. He got up out of bed, picking up his phone and replying to a few texts from his best friends and lovers. 

Noctis had been his childhood friend since he was five years old. They shared a very deep bond and Ignis knew in his heart he’d do anything for Noctis. So when they’d grown up and begun having urges and wanting to experiment they found themselves in their current relationship. 

Prompto had fallen into their life during Noctis’s last year of high school. Ignis could still remember how nervous Noctis has been in telling him about his interest in the blonde. Their relationship had always been exclusive but Noctis couldn't help his infatuation with the blonde. He had wanted them both so much and Ignis understood that once he’d met Prompto. 

He was a little firecracker but so endearingly sweet even Ignis found himself smiling more around Prompto. Plus the younger man was nearly the opposite of himself in many ways. 

So they'd made it work. The three of them in a relationship that was so very fulfilling. Of course there were times where Ignis felt like a third wheel but then again Prompto had felt that same way when they’d first begun to sleep together. But they all took time to listen to each other’s wants and needs, making sure to balance their little triangle. 

[Noctis]: Morning Specs. Missed you last night. 

[Prompto]: Iggster! I hope you slept well! Noctis did (◕‿-) (≧ω≦)

[Prompto]: 2 Picture messages.

Ignis blushed at the picture of Noctis with Prompto’s dick in his mouth, blue eyes hazy with lust. He kept scrolling and smiled fondly at the picture of Noctis shirtless and tucked in bed as he walked into his small kitchen. Ignis sat his phone aside in favor of making his morning cup of coffee. 

The smell of the coffee grinds was invigorating and Ignis yawned again feeling the last bits of sleep leave him. He decided to make some eggs for breakfast and it was about this time that he heard loud music coming from next door. 

Ignis sighed and rubbed his forehead. His neighbor was always listening to music so loudly and banging around at all hours of the day and night. He'd never actually seen them but goodness if they weren't annoying. 

This new neighbor had only lived next to Ignis for about two weeks. At first he'd seen the moving truck. There were multiple boxes labeled ‘BOOKS’. Then the patio he shared with the other half of his duplex began to be covered in beautiful potted plants. Then a welcome mat appeared at the front door.

As nervous as he was to have a new neighbor these seemed like good signs. Maybe he had gotten a kind older woman. They could trade recipes. 

Yes, Ignis would remain hopeful until proven otherwise. He was a man of facts and evidence.

Not too long after his first set of data points did he begin to hear loud music and heavy banging sounds next door. He then saw multiple cup noodles in the trashcan beside his own. So it seemed that his theory of an older woman was probably false. 

Really Ignis wouldn’t have minded his new neighbor’s habits but the noise. It was always so loud and at all hours of the day and night. As Ignis stared at the wall between their duplexes, he briefly wondered if they even realized how loud they were being. 

Of course the noises seemed to settle down right then and Ignis sighed in relief. He poured his coffee and took his plate of food to his little kitchen counter, eating and looking out of the window. 

After eating, sending Noctis a reminder about their lunch in a few days, and complementing Prompto’s photography skills, Ignis sat his phone aside and sat down in his office chair, firing up his computer. He pulled up his google drive and found the file he'd been working on for 10 months. 

Ignis was a writer. He had always loved books as a child and it just seemed to make sense to him to transition from the one reading to the one writing. 

Of course writing wasn't easy and it hadn't paid well until he had mild success with a few of his romance novels. They were fun to write but this story… this was his true love. 

He groaned when there was a knock on the door and he sat his food aside. The brunette sighed and walked to the door, opening it and raising an eyebrow at the large man at his door.

Gladiolus smiled pleasantly and held up a measuring cup, sheepishly. “Uh hey, I was wonderin’ if I could borrow a cup of sugar?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses, looking the man over as nonchalantly as possible. Wide muscular shoulders unhidden by a black tank top, hair so long it was tied back in a pony tail, and a gorgeous smile. He looked down at the measuring cup, confused until he managed to connect that dots. He snapped his fingers and smiled in realization.

“You must be my new neighbor,” Ever mindful of his manners, Ignis stepped back from his door, “You may come in if you would like.” 

“Oh! Sure that’d be great. I still haven't really met anyone cause of all the moving and settlin’ in.”

Ignis nodded and offered Gladiolus his hand and the muscular man shook it firmly, “Ignis Scientia.” 

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” Gladiolus smiled and Ignis returned the gesture with a small smile of his own. 

“Could I offer you a cup of coffee?” Ignis nodded at his coffeemaker and Gladio nodded, sitting his measuring cup on the counter. 

“I was actually getting ready to make some tea but coffee sounds just as good,” Gladio looked Ignis over taking in his lean form. He's real cute, Gladio thought and he sat at one of the bar stools. 

Ignis offered him a cup and some sugar and milk, smirking just a little at how much milk Gladiolus added.

“So I see you have an interest in gardening,” Ignis tilted his head towards the patio doors and Gladio hummed in acknowledgement as he sipped from the coffee cup. 

“I do. My mother was a florist before she passed and now I help run the shop with my Dad and little sister,” Gladio ran his thumb over the coffee cup handle, “This is good coffee by the way.” 

Ignis nodded and placed his own mug into both hands as he leaned on the counter opposite of Gladiolus, “I’m glad you like it and the plants are quite gorgeous. If you have anymore you’d like to put on my side of the patio I’m sure we could work something out.” 

Ignis smirked just a little and Gladiolus blushed but returned the smirk, “That’s real nice of you.” 

Ignis leaned in and spoke, “Only if you stop that needlessly loud music and banging around.” 

Gladio had leaned forward, captured by Ignis’s amazingly green eyes but his words registered and he blinked his eyes pulling back with a frown, “Hey I don’t complain when you uh….” Gladio failed to think of anything and he huffed, “Fuck why are you such a good neighbor.” 

Ignis snorted softly and smiled wider showing off his perfect smile and Gladiolus tried his best - and failed - to not blush anymore. 

“Look I'm also a personal trainer and I have to get in my workouts and those require music. This bod doesn't come easy,” Gladiolus puffed up a little and Ignis scoffed, playing off the way he looked the larger man over. The tank top Gladiolus had on hid nothing, if anything it emphasized his well sculpted chest. Though Ignis found his eyes drawn to the tattoos on his arms. Large wings that seemed to lead into a back piece and other smaller tattoos covered his arms. 

Bod indeed. 

Ignis walked around his counter, all lithe grace and Gladiolus couldn't look away from him. The writer sat beside Gladiolus and sipped from his coffee, “All I ask is that you keep the music turned down some. I’ll concede to dealing with the banging of your weights.” 

Gladiolus nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment, “Alright Specs, you got a deal.” 

Ignis tilted his head at the nickname and found a smile quirking on his lips. No one but Noctis had ever called him that. 

“I’ll even throw in a cup of sugar.” Ignis quipped. 

Gladiolus grinned. He liked Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my whole goal of this is to write a healthy poly relationship outside of A/B/O. 
> 
> Look I love those kinds of fics just as much as the next person (maybe more) but I thought this would be a nice change of pace plus a good way to accurately represent those relationships. 
> 
> I am not, nor have I ever been in a poly relationship. If you have been or are PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE comment and let me know how I'm doing and please please PLEASE correct me. I know there's a lot to these relationships and I want to do a good job with this representation.


	2. Lucky guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladiolus get a little closer and Noctis visits Ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Silver for some poly advice it's always super appreciated.

Ignis liked Gladiolus. He liked him quite a lot actually. 

After they settled the noise issue Ignis found him to be a wonderful neighbor. One day about a week later while Ignis was finishing up dinner, Gladiolus knocked on his back porch door. Ignis pulled the blinds back and smiled when the other man held up two large pots of flowers, “Where do you want them?” 

Ignis pulled his door open and stepped out, taking one of the pots brushing off Gladiolus quick comment of “Careful they’re kinda heavy.” 

Ignis picked it up easily and Gladiolus looked impressed as he placed it in the perfect spot. Ignis took the second from the larger man and smiled at him, “I may look thin but I try to take care of my fitness.” 

Gladiolus nodded and gave him a blatant once over, “Yeah I bet you do.” 

Ignis turned away to hide his blush, placing the pot down and Gladiolus sniffed the air, looking around, “Oh man it smells so good out here. Someone must be having a good dinner.” 

Ignis took the time to calm himself before turning around and he chuckled softly, smirking just a little as he gestured to his open back porch door, “Well it seems you have earned some of that good dinner.” 

Gladiolus’s looked shocked, “Oh shit that’s your cooking?” 

Ignis nodded and walked into his house, “Mhmm cooking is one of my hobbies. Now hurry before you get drool on my mat.” 

Gladiolus had a brief moment of amazement at the other man. How the hell had he gotten so lucky? This guy was hot, smart, and a cook? He was a fucking gift, that’s what he was! Never one to miss the opportunity for homemade food, Gladiolus quickly followed Ignis making sure to close the patio’s sliding door. Ignis was already serving up two plates of steak and potatoes with green beans. It looked amazing and the smell. Fucking heaven. 

“Please sit Gladiolus,” Ignis pointed to the table and Gladio nodded, pulling out a seat and watching as Ignis served their food. The larger man was so entranced by the home cooked meal he missed how Ignis had obviously given him a larger portion of everything on their plates. 

“You know, Ignis... you can call me Gladio, if you want. It’s what all my friends call me,” Gladiolus looked up at Ignis and the writer tilted his head curiously. 

“Is that what we are?” Ignis asked it in a tone that Gladiolus knew there was a right and a wrong answer to his question. He watched Ignis walk back to his refrigerator as he thought about his answer. 

“Well we’re at least friends.” 

Ignis knelt down to look into his refrigerator but Gladiolus didn’t miss the smile he was trying to hide or the soft affirmative noise. 

“Would you like a beer?” 

Gladiolus groaned and ran a hand through his hair, pulling out the hair tie, “You’re ridiculously hospitable you know that? Yeah I’ll take one but I owe you.” 

Ignis took out a beer, hoping Gladio would like it and uncorked his own bourbon. He poured himself a glass, aware of the pair of amber eyes watching him. Ignis handed Gladiolus his drink and sat across from him, noticing the smell of grass on the other man. It wasn’t an unpleasant smell by any means. 

Gladiolus took a drink and he smiled amazed, shaking his head. 

Ignis smiled coyly, lifting his fork, “What has you looking so amused?” 

“You… This beer is one of my favorites. Did you manage to win over everyone in the neighborhood like this or is it just me?” Gladiolus teased and began eating, groaning softly at how good the steak was. 

Ignis chewed, wiping his mouth politely before answering, amusement clear in his emerald eyes, “I like to be a good neighbor but it seems I just keep getting lucky with you, Gladio.” 

Gladiolus licked his lips and chuckled softly, meeting Ignis’s gaze. “Yeah, you do.” The tension between them was nearly tangible and Ignis held that gaze for a few more moments before looking back down at his plate. 

“Though it isn’t hard to get lucky when I know all you eat is cup noodles,” Ignis made a disgusted face and Gladiolus snorted pointing his fork at the younger man. 

“Hey just because they’re cheap doesn’t mean they aren’t fucking delicious.” 

Ignis smirked and chuckled softly at Gladiolus’s pout. 

\--

Ignis and Gladiolus continued their dinner in much the same manner and before either of them knew it the sun had set. They both blushed at their eagerness to spend time together. Ignis walked him to the patio this time, laughing softly at Gladiolus’s sudden shocked exclamation of “Fuck I left the porch door open!” 

The writer smiled and waved goodbye, watching from his couch as Gladiolus had to chase a few squirrels and birds from his home. The larger man must have felt eyes on him because he turned around broom in hand and waved to Ignis sheepishly. Ignis waved back from his couch and turned back to his computer. 

\--

The next morning Ignis heard a soft knock on his porch door. He had to get dressed before going to look but instead of Gladiolus, there were six pots of herbs that would all fit perfectly on Ignis’s window sill. There was a note that read. 

_For that hobby of yours. I’d be happy to taste test for you._

_-Gladiolus_

Ignis clutched the note a wide smile cropping up on his face. He took the plants inside and sat them safely in the window seal. He couldn't contain his enthusiasm and he found himself expressing it to Noctis over their lunch a few days later. 

“He's so kind, Noctis and very handsome but I don't need to tell him that.”

“Uh huh,” Noctis ate his kabob with a satisfied hum, watching Ignis mill around the kitchen with a small smile on his face. It was cute to see his lover worked up like this.

“He does have an ego but I think it's healthy.”

“Mhmm, Ignis?”

“I mean it's good- Yes, Noct?” Ignis turned away from the stove and Noctis smirked, pointing at the pot he had been stirring vigorously. It was billowing dark black smoke. 

“My soup!” Ignis rushed to pull it off the heat and he sighed with relief when he realized it was salvageable. He flushed bright red when Noctis chuckled.

“Specs, you need to ask him out. Like with all three of us. Not that your little dinner date didn’t sound cute as hell. Guys like that are hard to come by,” Noctis continued eating, speaking as if it were the simplest thing in the world, “Plus I’ve never seen you like this.” 

Ignis sighed and nodded, wiping his hands on his apron nervously, “I know but… well I’d like to see what Prompto thinks. Then there’s the whole issue of explaining our relationship.” 

Noctis smiled as Ignis poured him a bowl of soup, “Ignis this guy has you burning food. It’s like that time I wore my shirt inside out when I was getting ready to introduce you to Prompto. If he doesn’t want all of us and just you… Me and Prom would be okay with that.” 

Ignis shook his head as he sat down with his own bowl next to Noctis. He reached out and cupped his first love’s cheek, brushing aside his bangs, “I would never ever be okay without either of you. He will have all of us or nothing.” 

Noctis’s eyes lit up and Ignis leaned in to kiss him, tasting Noctis’s soft lips, “I love you, Noctis.” 

“I love you too, Ignis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to post this chapter! I really love this scene and I wrote it without much trouble. I love to write Gladiolus and Ignis teasing each other plus being big flirty sweethearts. 
> 
> Next chapter Prompto will come in more. I havent exactly decided on what I want Prompto's job to be. I was thinking about him being a photographer but also he has to work at a pet store to pay his bills even though he lives with Noctis but he INSISTS on paying his half on everything. 
> 
> Smut in the next chapter ;) Prompto/Ignis/Noctis threesome ye ye ye
> 
> Get ready for some big dick Ignis with thirsty as fuck Prompto and Noctis. ;)


	3. Dirty picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know Prompto a little better and the boys decide they'd like to meet Gladiolus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for being late on my updating <3

The camera clicked a few times and Prompto grinned, walking up to the cat in front of his camera, holding his hand in a fist as a gentle gesture towards the feline, “It’s okay Saffron. I’m your friend, right?”

The calico cat meowed and rubbed her head against Prompto’s fist and the blonde beamed, petting her gently. 

Prompto worked at a pet shop in downtown Insomnia. It was a really nice place to work, consistent hours and good benefits. They even offered pictures of pets for their owners! Prompto was always on picture duty because he managed to get the best shots, every single time. His coworkers were both amazed and jealous. 

Picking Saffron up, Prompto put her back in one of the cages to wait for her owner to pick her up after grooming. He gave her a little bit of food and some water even though she would only be there for an hour tops. Mrs. June was always quick when shopping around. Prompto waved good bye to Saffron and decided to take his lunch break, surprised that it was already noon.

Time flies when you’re having fun I guess, Prompto thought as he headed for the break room and pulled out his lunch. Prompto had been living with Noctis since they’d finished college, unable to afford living alone with only a degree in biology (with an art minor!) and student loan debt to his name as he worked to apply for veterinary school. 

As much as Noctis insisted he didn’t have to help with the bills, Prompto was determined to pay half on everything he possibly could. Sometimes he found himself short some money and Noctis always slid twenties into his wallet with notes like;

_Can’t stand to see you stressed._

_Get a nice lunch, Prom._

Or Prompto’s favorite;

 _Love you so much. Don’t work too hard, baby._

Prompto cherished everything both of his boyfriend did for him but being who he was Prompto couldn’t help but want to return the favors in some way. So, Ignis had helped him practice cooking and he was getting pretty good! He cooked for himself and Noctis sometimes since his raven-haired boyfriend was no good at it. Prompto liked to make rice and veggies for his lunch, giving himself a smaller portion of meat in his own lunches so Noctis could have more. He knew Ignis would get onto him a little but the feeling of the writer’s hand running through his hair to pet him after the scolding with a soft, “You are improving though,” was worth the scolding. 

Pulling out his phone, Prompto checked his text messages and blushed bright red, hiding his phone between his thin thighs. He checked the break room, looking over his shoulders and - finding no one there - he decided to peek at it again. 

[11:15 a.m. Ignis]: Now I may not have the skills you possess, darling. But I think these should suffice. 

3 Picture Messages

In an admittedly funny comparison to his own photos there was a picture of Noctis with Ignis’s dick in his mouth, daylight shining on his face this time though, making his eyes look softer. Prompto smiled at the sight of Noctis’s little freckle just above his left eyebrow. Man he loved that freckle! So cute! 

The way Ignis’s cock filled Noctis’s mouth more than his own was obvious in the way those blue eyes watered and Noctis’s lips stretched into thinner lines to accommodate Ignis. Prompto was unconsciously licking his lips and he shoved a piece of broccoli into his mouth to distract himself. 

The second picture was Noctis actually taking Ignis’s cock from behind. Prompto could see the red marks on Noctis’s ass where Ignis had clearly been holding him apart. Probably so he could eat Noct out. Prompto sighed and squirmed his blush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Iggy’s oral kink would be the death of him someday. That or Noctis’s exhibitionism because dammit if his younger boyfriend didn’t look fucked out. 

The last picture was - as all last pictures with Noctis should be - of him sleeping in bed. It was around 11 a.m. when Ignis took these pictures so Prompto knew he had to tease Ignis. 

[12:12 p.m. Prompto]: Letting him get in a nap!?!? (¬‿¬)  
[12:13 p.m. Prompto]: WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY IGGY?! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ) (◕‿-) 

Prompto smiled to himself and opened Noctis’s texts, eating as he waited for a reply from Ignis.

[9:30 a.m. Noctis]: Gunna go eat lunch with Specs. I’ll see you after work, baby. Love you.   
[9:45 a.m. Noctis]: Oh and thank you for lunch yesterday I forgot to say that. It was really good. ❤︎ 

Prompto smiled and made a little mental note to text Noctis in a few hours, during his afternoon break so he wouldn’t wake him now. He fired up his King’s Knight app and harvested while he ate his lunch, wishing for Friday to be here already. 

[12:20 p.m. Ignis]: Oh very funny. Don't you fret, I'll have him up and on his way back to work soon enough.   
[12:21 p.m. Ignis]: I hope you have a good afternoon at work. I can hardly wait to see you on Friday. 

1 Picture Message

Prompto scrolled down and beamed at the selfie of Ignis in his sleeping pants, shirtless and with his hair all sexed up. The small smile on Ignis’s face was going to get Prompto through the rest of his day and he couldn't resist sending back a selfie. He made a kissy face and winked, sending it back to Ignis.

[12:24 p.m. Prompto]: I miss you so so SO much!!!!!!! (✖╭╮✖)  
[12:25 p.m. Prompto]: And how do you always manage to look so damn sexy! UGH JEALOUS!   
[12:26 p.m. Prompto]: You're lucky you've got some cute boyfriends otherwise I'd have to steal you! (◡‿◡✿)

Prompto smiled, Oh well at least Wednesday was almost done, he thought as he nibbled on his rice. 

\--

Noctis smirked just a little, reaching up to grab Ignis’s shirt, pulling him in for another kiss. The writer indulged him again, putting a hand on Noctis’s tie and pushing him back a little to break their kiss. 

Ignis returned his smirk, looking down at the younger man as he smoothed his tie down again, “You need to get back to work, love.” 

Noctis groaned but nodded, sighing and checking for his wallet and keys again before leaning up and kissing Ignis’s cheek, “One for the road?”

“As always,” Ignis smiled and kissed Noctis’s cheek. 

“Text you when I get there,” Noctis said as he walked to his car, opening the door. 

Ignis smiled wider, loving their long goodbyes, “I’ll be waiting.” Noctis smiled in return as he got into his car and Ignis waved good-bye to him, leaning in his doorway as he watched Noctis drive off. 

Ignis’s eyes widened as an idea struck him for his novel and he rushed back inside, opening up his computer quickly while the inspiration was fresh in his mind. 

\--

It was finally Friday afternoon! Which meant no more dogs and cats to clean up after, just his two boyfriends to love and cuddle allllll weekend. Prompto had just gotten off of work at the pet shop and after a shower and change of clothes he was ready to go to see Ignis and Noctis! Prompto hummed softly as he jumped out of his car, heading up to Ignis’s duplex with a little bounce to his stride. 

He looked over when the other side of the duplex opened and out stepped a guy he'd never seen before. Skin a few shades darker than his own, honey amber eyes, tattoos down to his wrists and goddamn he was tall!

The blonde tried and failed not to blush because hot damn was this guy a looker! Was this Gladiolus? The guy Ignis had been texting him about? Because if so then...

Get it Ignis. 

Prompto caught the guy's eyes and the stranger smirked at him before getting into a truck and driving off. 

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath and rushed inside, using his key to open Ignis’s home. 

Ignis and Noctis were making out on the couch and Prompto whistled in appreciation, “So many good views today!” 

He jumped over onto the couch beside Noctis, leaning over and kissing him and then Ignis in greeting. 

Ignis raised an eyebrow at Prompto’s words, returning his kiss with a content hum much like Noctis had, “What other views have you so enthused today, dear?” 

Prompto blushed the slightest shade of pink at the pet name and then grinned, “So I just saw this big beef cake leave the other half of your duplex. Is that Gladiolus?” 

“Tank top and tattoos?” Ignis asked a blush crawling onto his face slowly.

“Yep!” Prompto nodded and Noctis frowned. 

“I wanted to see him before you,” the raven haired man pouted and Prompto reached up to cup his face squishing his cheeks. 

“Ohhh someone's being a grump. Lemme just kiss it better,” Prompto kissed Noctis’s fishy lips and grinned when Noctis slapped at his hands, letting go of his face. 

“Fuck you!” Noctis said with a smile on his face, jumping on top of Prompto to wrestle with him. 

“Before you two break another of my coffee tables,” Ignis gave them both a pointed look, “Why don't we chat about Gladiolus?” 

Prompto grinned sheepishly and Noctis reached up to tug on his ear, “I’ll pay you back later, you jerk.” 

Prompto winced - his ears were sensitive - but nodded and gave Noctis’s ass a squeeze, “I bet you will.” 

Ignis snorted and pulled up his Facebook, bringing up a picture of Gladio, “I think these pictures should suffice. As I told you he's a man that knows he looks good.” 

Noctis curled up to Ignis’s side and snorted when Prompto jumped up to curl up on the opposite side of Ignis. The older man chuckled at his boyfriends and started to scroll through the pictures on his phone so they could all see them. 

“Oh damn… And you said he likes gardening and reading?” Noctis asked off handedly, looking at the pictures of Gladiolus surprised to see more of him shirtless than clothed. But then again if Noctis had a body like that he’d probably show it off a little more too. 

“Yes he may not look it but he's actually very well cultured from what I gather. Very sincere type of man which obviously has won us over before,” Ignis ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair, looking at the blonde fondly. Prompto blushed at that and Noctis nudged the blonde with his foot, leaning over to kiss him. 

Noctis smiled at Prompto before turning back to the pictures. Ignis skimmed through a few more before Noctis was nodding in approval, “Well I'm up for trying it with him, if you like him that well Ignis. We all need to get together for a date.”

Ignis smiled and locked his phone putting it aside on the table, “Prompto? Is this alright with you as well?” 

Prompto nodded eagerly, smirking just a little, “I've always liked guys bigger than me.” He licked his lips and looked Ignis over blanetly. “Hope he's got a big cock like you, Ignis.” 

Ignis and Noctis both blushed bright red and Prompto laughed, licking his lips before kissing Ignis. Prompto moved down to lick and nip at his neck, breathing in the scent of his lover. Man Ignis had the best cologne! He licked at his lips and hummed softly when Ignis pressed gentle kisses to Noctis’s neck. 

“Not that you two don't do it for me but a big guy like that… Could fuck me until I cry or he'll take it like a champion,” Prompto muttered and Ignis groaned.

Prompto and Noctis both smirked, looking at the older man. Noctis turned around a little to kiss Ignis’s jaw, nuzzling him, “Do you think about that Ignis? Pounding away at him, watching all those muscles squirm on your cock?”

Ignis panted out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, hands wrapping around Noctis’s waist pulling him into his lap, “I may… but it seems I have two somethings just as good - if not better - right here and right now.” 

Noctis rocked his hips in Ignis’s lap, moaning softly when Ignis slid his hands under his shirt to play with his nipples, “Good answer as always.”

Prompto kissed Noctis again, resting a hand on his hip while the other cupped his face. Their tongues slid together noisily and Ignis didn't miss the chance to suck a dark hickey onto Noctis’s fair skin. It was low on his neck so he could hide it at work but it was still deep purple. 

Noctis worked at his father’s company, working so that he could one day take over the business. Their company transported fish across the globe and had for nearly a century. It's a business that will always be needed and therefore has left the Caelum family very wealthy. 

Noctis of course never acted like this. Even as a child he was playful and excited to meet anyone, including Ignis. They’d first met at a private school. Ignis’s grades had gotten him in and the kids teased him about it constantly. He wasn’t from a rich family like the other boys. Noctis even though he was two years younger had stood up for him. Ignis had thanked him expecting nothing else from the younger boy but then at lunch when he’d normally sit by himself beforehand, Noctis had started to join him. Ignis slowly accepted that Noctis wasn’t trying to trick him and that was that. They were absolutely inseparable. 

Ignis couldn’t imagine his life without Noctis and the one time that had almost been a reality had been the most terrifying moment of his life. It sent a shiver through him, remembering the accident. He pushed the fear aside and focused on the moment, having long since vowed to stop dwelling in the fear of possibly losing his first love. 

As they all moved to Ignis’s bedroom, clothes falling to the floor Ignis focused on the way Prompto’s freckles were slowly revealed along his hips, the way Noctis and Prompto kissed sweetly, the way Noctis stretched to pull his shirt off. The scars covering his lower back were there as always but Ignis would be damned if he let his own emotions harm Noctis’s emotional well being. It had taken him nearly a year to be okay with the scars enough to take his shirt off during their intimate time. 

Ignis pulled his trousers down taking a deep breath to calm himself. Really he normally wasn't one to dwell on their past, having an enormous amount of pride in their recovery. He toed off his socks and looked towards the bed, letting the lust finally push aside those tiresome thoughts.

Noctis was flushed with arousal, laying on his back. Those almost unreal blue eyes were hooded as he looked his lovers over. He groaned when Prompto crawled between his legs to take his cock into the warmth of his mouth. 

Ignis retrieved their lube from the nightstand foregoing the condoms there. They had all been tested and he didn't mind the mess today. He knelt beside Noctis, coating his fingers while giving him a smirk. 

“You know I was planning on fucking Prompto first. But I suppose I wouldn’t mind punishing him a little for the teasing,” Ignis spoke lowly, smirking when Noctis moaned and Prompto whined. 

Prompto pulled his mouth off of Noctis’s cock and pouted at Ignis, “Iggyyyy, I’ve been waiting all week for you to fuck me. Pleaseeeee fuck me first?” 

Noctis huffed and leaned down, pinching Prompto’s nipples roughly, making the blonde moan loudly. Noctis smirked and coaxed Prompto into laying on his back, as he crawled on top of him, “You are just gunna have to wait your turn, slut.” Prompto blushed and kissed Noctis, tugging his hair and pulling back. 

“As if you aren’t just as much a slut for Ignis as I am,” Prompto grazed his teeth over Noctis’s neck, smirking when he moaned. Ignis moved behind the pair, spreading Noctis easily before sliding two fingers around Noctis’s hole. The raven haired man moaned and arched his back, pressing his chest against Prompto’s own. Prompto groaned and rolled his hips up, rubbing their cocks together as he looked up meeting Ignis’s gaze. 

Ignis winked at Prompto, pushing his two fingers into Noctis easily and he tutted his tongue, “My, my... you are so loose Noctis. Maybe it is a good thing I’m saving Prompto for second? At least he will be tight for me.” Noctis shuddered and hung his head, letting it lay on Prompto’s shoulder, groaning at the feeling of Ignis’s fingers inside him. The embarrassment of his words just made him shiver a little more. 

“You fucking love it,” Noctis said, smirking back at Ignis. Prompto reached back and grabbed each of Noctis’s ass cheeks, spreading him even more for Ignis, nails digging into the plump rear. 

Ignis chuckled and curled his fingers, nailing his prostate, “That I do, darling.” Noctis keened brokenly and rolled his hips back panting into Prompto’s ear. 

Prompto was keeping busy, kneading Noctis’s ass and sucking hickies onto his neck, “You just love being fucked don’t you, baby? It’s like you were made for this.” 

Ignis and Noctis both groaned. Ignis quickly pushed in a third finger, spreading Noctis’s hole before liberally coating his own cock in lube. 

Ignis pushed into Noctis slowly, enjoying the steady, familiar stretch. Noctis whined and clutched Prompto’s arms, rocking back onto Ignis’s cock. He shuddered and kissed Prompto sloppily. 

Prompto returned the kiss, pulling back and cupping Noctis’s face with one hand, “Feels good, huh?”

Noctis let out a broken laugh, nodding and moaning as Ignis finally bottom out, pressing his pelvis against Noctis’s ass. Ignis groaned softly, moving a hand down Noctis’s back, petting over his scars. 

Noctis quivered beneath him and Ignis leaned down to kiss his shoulder, breathing into his ear, “You are so beautiful.” 

The raven haired man moaned soft and broken, nails digging into Prompto’s arms. Prompto moved a hand down Noctis’s side, shushing him gently as he moved his fingers through his slightly damp hair, “He's right you know? You’re the prettiest thing I've ever seen.” 

“Fuck,” Noctis shivered, looking into Prompto’s nearly purple eyes. He looked back over his shoulder and Ignis kissed him until he was panting hard and rocking his hips back. 

“Iggy… please move,” Noctis brushed his nose against Ignis’s jaw feeling his smooth skin. Ignis pulled out slowly, relishing in Noctis’s loud keen.

Both Prompto and Noctis had a noise they made when Ignis pulled out. It was such a sad, needy little noise like they would always be miserable without his cock filling them up. It was both a huge turn on and absolutely adorable. 

For Noctis the friction was worth it though and he moaned when Ignis started a pace, watching as the brunette and Prompto kissed over his shoulder. It wasn't an easy task and Prompto huffed when they broke apart.

“Position change, please?” 

Noctis shook his head, making Prompto and Ignis laugh. Ignis nuzzled Noctis’s neck, kissing his ear, “Just for a moment, sweetheart.” 

Ignis pulled out and laid on his back, putting a pillow below his head. He looked over at his two lovers, sliding a hand over his long thick cock, squeezing the base with a groan. 

Prompto and Noctis were both watching with lidded eyes and Prompto groaned, “Why!? How can you be so hot!?” 

Noctis and Ignis both laughed and Prompto turned bright red, smiling and laughing at how silly the situation was. Noctis kissed Prompto’s cheek, “I love you.”

Ignis hummed his agreement and licked his lips, “Why don't you come here and let me show you how much I love you.”

“Oh god yes,” Prompto breathed, crawling over to Ignis and kissing him heatedly, happy with the new angle.

Noctis hummed and moved to straddle Ignis’s trim waist, hands roaming over his sides. Ignis groaned and Noctis smirked, reaching behind himself to line up Ignis’s cock. He slowly sank down as he watched Prompto and Ignis trade sloppy kisses.

Ignis panted softly into the kiss, hands clutching Noctis’s hips. Prompto gently took off Ignis’s glasses, sitting them on his bedside table before cupping his face and running his fingers through his hair. 

“I missed you so much,” Prompto nuzzled Ignis’s neck, wanting to be as close to his older lover as possible. Ignis smiled, looking at the blonde fondly and grunting softly when Noctis started moving. He slid a hand from Noctis’s hip to hold Prompto’s hand, kissing him again. 

“I love you both so much,” Noctis moaned this time, bracing himself with a hand behind his back on mattress while his other hand was busy trailing down Prompto’s back. 

Ignis and Prompto both made soft sounds of agreement and Ignis smirked just a little, kissing Prompto’s freckled cheeks, “I’m ready for a taste, darling.” 

Prompto blushed down to his shoulders and whined, moving to straddle Ignis’s chest. It made his thighs spread wide, so he was even more exposed. Plus he had the amazing view of Noctis in front of him. Ignis let go of Noctis so he could use both hands to spread Prompto’s cheeks. He eased Prompto into leaned forward a bit, kissing the freckles that led from his lower back to the bottom of each perky cheek. 

“Take Noctis back into your mouth, Prompto,” Ignis commanded, taking on a more authoritative role. Prompto shivered and nodded as he leaned down. Noctis had to slow his pace, settling for a slower speed but dropping down harder so Prompto could take his cock into his mouth. 

Noctis slid a hand into that bright blonde hair, clutching it as he watched Prompto take him back into his mouth. Prompto moaned at the taste of Noctis on his tongue again, wrapping a hand around the shaft. 

Ignis waited for Noctis’s moan, letting him know Prompto was doing exactly what he’d said before he began kissing his way down to Prompto tight pink hole. 

“So gorgeous,” Ignis murmured mostly to himself as he peppered kisses onto his lover’s hole. Prompto’s moan was muffled by the dick in his mouth but he arched his back, pressing his hips back to ask for more. 

Ignis obliged and lapped over Prompto’s puckered entrance, kneading his ass. Noctis gasped and shuddered, rocking between Ignis’s cock and Prompto’s mouth. He whimpered when Prompto swallowed him whole and tugged his hair with keen. 

“Oh shit! Prom! Oh, I’m so close,” Noctis hated finishing so soon but he also knew this was just how it was when he was with both of his boyfriends. One alone could make him lose his mind but two and he was fucking done for. 

Ignis bucked his hips up to meet Noctis’s own and Prompto sucked hard, bobbing his head and pressing his tongue into the slit of Noctis’s cock. 

“Ignis!” Noctis cried out and pushed deep into Prompto’s throat, whining when Ignis started thrusting up into him roughly. The blonde swallowed eagerly, stroking Noctis’s cock to milk a few more drops of come onto his tongue. Prompto swallowed that too and looked up at Noctis, smirking when the raven haired man, tugged him up to kiss him roughly. 

Ignis had let go of Prompto’s ass to clutch Noctis’s hips again, shuddering at the way Noctis squeezed him tightly. He watched Noctis and Prompto kiss, groaning and huffing when Noctis pulled off of his still hard cock. 

Noctis sighed as he laid next to Ignis, watching Prompto squirm on his chest as Ignis went back to licking his hole. The raven haired man combed his fingers through Ignis’s hair, mumbling into his ear. 

“His ass is so cute… I bet he won’t even need prep he’s been so horny for this all week. He kept talking about those pictures you sent him…” Noctis hummed and nipped at Ignis’s ear when his boyfriend groaned. Prompto whimpered in turn and Noctis smirked, reaching down to stroke Prompto’s cock just a few times. 

The blonde keened and Noctis cupped his tight balls, rolling them gently, “New guy is gunna have to get used to how desperate Prom gets.” 

Ignis huffed out a laughed and smirked, pulling away from his task with a kiss, “Just Prompto?” 

Noctis blushed bright red and Ignis laughed, squeezing Prompto’s ass one more time. 

“Are you ready, darling?” 

Prompto nodded eagerly and moved off of Ignis to lay on his side, “Could we… do it like this?” 

Ignis nodded and moved behind Prompto, smiling when Noctis moved in front of the blonde. The writer lifted one of Prompto’s legs, slotting his cock into place. He waited for Prompto to breathe in deep and then out slowly before gently pushing into his smaller boyfriend. 

Prompto whined loudly, clutching Noctis’s arms. Ignis shuddered and groaned at the pressure, gasping when the head finally slipped inside. He heard Prompto whimper and stopped, chin resting on a freckled shoulder, “Are… Are you alright?” 

The blonde nodded eagerly and smiled, kissing Ignis’s jaw. “You’re just a lot to take.” 

Ignis shuddered and slid his hand from Prompto’s hip to rest over the stretch marks on his stomach, “You do it so well, love.” 

Prompto shuddered, leaning his head back onto Ignis’s shoulder when Noctis began kissing his throat. The blonde took a deep breath and began the process of relaxing and pushing with Ignis. 

It was slow, just rocking their hips together. Prompto would moan softly and Ignis would press a little deeper, his hand finding it’s way to Prompto’s cock. It would never fail to make Ignis a little harder, knowing that either of his boyfriends enjoyed penetration so much. He ran his finger over the vein on the underside of Prompto’s dick, rubbing the head with his palm when the younger man moaned. He finally pressed in deeper, groaning as he bottomed out. 

“Fucking finally,” Prompto quivered and Ignis snorted, watching Noctis pepper kisses all over Prompto’s face. 

Ignis slowly pulled out, groaning when Prompto keened, pressing his ass back to keep his boyfriend inside. Ignis made of point of thrusting back in and nailing the familiar prostate. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Prompto cried out, clutching Noctis’s hands and moving his lifted leg up to bend against his chest, “You’re so deep!” 

Ignis didn’t have it in him to return Prompto’s words. He normally loved to dirty talk but after having been inside Noctis and now Prompto he knew he wouldn’t last. So he picked up the pack, sweat beading on his forehead quickly as he pumped his hips and Prompto’s cock. 

The blonde cried out in bliss and Ignis was so relieved to feel Prompto’s come coating his hand. Seemed like he wasn’t the only one finishing fast. He thrust just a few more times before coming inside Prompto with a shout of his name. 

Prompto whimpered but rocked his hips, wanting to help Ignis ride out his orgasm. Noctis kissed them both, enjoying the show. They all laid together for a few moments before Prompto sighed happily, “Feeling you come inside is the best part.” 

Ignis smiled and nuzzled into that blonde hair with a delighted hum, still feeling lax from his orgasm, “You both were lovely.” 

Noctis scoffed and kissed Ignis’s nose, “You better not be done yet.” 

“Oh I wouldn’t say that,” Ignis smirked and reached down to stroke Prompto’s cock, loving the way it twitched as the blonde squirmed from over sensitivity. 

“Shit,” Prompto whined. He was in for a long weekend and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the sexy times a little hard to write for this. But I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Not exactly sure what'll happen next chapter! But hit me up with ideas or just talk to me about why you love these boys!! I hope you all have a good week!


	4. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chocobros have dinner together and get to know Gladiolus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SOME FLUFFY SHIT.

Ignis didn't have to get up the nerve to ask Gladiolus. The larger man knocked on his door not a week later and Ignis of course let him in.

Gladiolus looked nervous as he sat on Ignis’s couch. Ignis took the space beside him, folding his legs underneath himself. 

“Are you well, Gladiolus?” 

Gladio smiled and put a hand on Ignis’s thigh gently, “I’m great and I told you to call me Gladio, remember?” 

Ignis smiled indulgently and nodded, “Yes, Gladio.” 

The larger man smiled and Ignis melted a little on the inside. He watched as Gladiolus took a deep breath to steady himself.

“I was wonderin’ if you would go out on a date with me?” Gladiolus looked up and the hope in his eyes made Ignis’s heart flutter. 

Ignis put his hand on top of Gladio’s and smiled, “I would love too but there is something you should know…” 

The larger man's eyes lit up at the affirmation and then he pouted, staying quiet to listen to Ignis’s words. 

“I am in an exclusive, polyamorous relationship with two other men,” Ignis reached up and placed his finger over Gladiolus’s lips when he tried to talk, “Which we all have agreed we’d like to date you. If you’d like that?” 

Gladiolus sat back when Ignis took his finger away and looked astonished. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave Ignis’s thigh a squeeze before pulling his hand back and rubbing his face with a groan. 

All of these signs made Ignis nervous and even though he had only known Gladio for a short amount of time, he still hoped things could work out between all of them. He waited patiently for Gladio to absorb the information. 

“Shit, okay. Didn’t expect that… Well I haven’t met your boyfriends so how do they know if they wanna date me?” Gladio asked curiously raising an eyebrow. Ignis blushed and adjusted his glasses nervously. 

“I may have told them about you? And shown them pictures? From your Facebook,” Ignis flushed to his ears and Gladiolus couldn’t help but smirk just a little. 

“That’s all it took for them to say yes?” 

Ignis smiled playfully, glancing at Gladio’s amber eyes with his own sharp green ones, “I’m very good at talking you up it seems.” 

Gladiolus smirked and shook his head in hapless amusement, adoring the way Ignis could give as good as he got. “Alright, alright. I think I should get to see some pics too before I agree, yeah?” 

Ignis nodded and pulled out his phone, bringing up Prompto’s Facebook which was littered with pictures of all three of them together. None of them were very romantic due to Noctis’s situation with his father but it was easy to see they all cared about each other. 

“Huh, I guess I have seen the little blondie around. He’s got a nice ass,” Gladiolus bumped his shoulder with Ignis’s own and the brunette huffed a little laugh, cutting his eyes at Gladio seductively. 

“Oh you have no idea how nice that ass can be,” Ignis smirked and Gladiolus shivered, licking his lips as he looked down at the brunette. 

“Fuck you’re ridiculously sexy. I hope they tell you that,” Gladio eyed the phone and Ignis smiled, closing it and sitting it aside. 

“Oh trust me, they do. Both of them are very loving in their own ways. Prompto is more enthusiastic and Noctis is more sated but they love very deeply. I would tell you more but I think I’d like all of us to share about our relationship with you, if you’ll join us for dinner?” Ignis put his hand on Gladio’s thigh this time, looking up at the muscular man, hope bright in his emerald eyes. 

Gladiolus sighed and smiled warmly, it was a fond smile and Ignis loved it. He memorized the way the trainer’s lips turned up just so, wanting to keep the image in his heart forever. 

“Yeah I’ll do it. If they’re anything like you… It’ll be amazing,” Gladiolus leaned down and Ignis glanced at his full lips, licking his own. The trainer hesitated just as their lips nearly touched. 

“Boyfriends won’t be too mad if I kiss you?” 

“They’ll be sad that they missed it,” Ignis smiled and leaned up kissing Gladiolus firmly, humming his happiness when the larger man returned his affections. They pulled away from each other with sheepish looks and Gladiolus kissed Ignis’s nose. 

“When’s dinner?” 

“Tomorrow at 6?” 

“I’ll be there.” 

\--

Ignis gave Gladiolus his phone number as he was leaving and they both stopped in the doorway, stealing another kiss. Gladiolus grinned, “For the long walk home.” 

Ignis snorted softly with a little smile, “Goodnight, Gladio.” 

“Night, Iggy,” Gladiolus smirked and walked over next door, opening his duplex and waving at Ignis again before stepping inside. Ignis closed his own door and sighed happily. He couldn’t wait to tell Prompto and Noctis. 

\--

The next morning Ignis got up early and headed down to the market to get some ingredients for dinner. He spoke to a few of the vendors, asking about what they had that was new and what spices they recommended with his choices. Of course Ignis had his own ideas already but it was a nice way to talk to people and he didn’t always get out of the house enough for his boyfriends’ likings. 

Once he was home he let Noctis and Prompto know they could come over with a quick message. Ignis began chopping and preparing dinner, making sure he had the drinks he knew everyone liked. Noctis was actually into the more fruity mixed drinks while Prompto liked just about anything but especially that blueberry moscato. 

Noctis and Prompto arrived earlier than he’d told Gladiolus to come over and Ignis was thankful to see that Noctis and Prompto had dressed perfectly for their date. Not too dressy and not too casual. 

“You both look very handsome,” Ignis complemented, smiling just a little at the way they both blushed.

“Right back at you hot stuff!” Prompto leaned up and Ignis leaned down to kiss him sweetly. The blonde bounced right on by him and into the kitchen, already opening the refrigerator as Noctis leaned up to offered him a kiss. Ignis could tell the raven-haired man was nervous so he placed a hand on his hip and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. 

“I can hear you thinking, love. What’s the matter?” 

Noctis looked up at Ignis, sighing softly. “Just first date jitters. I mean I haven’t even met him really and I know I can be a little…” Noctis waved and then sighed when Ignis looked confused, “Cold?” 

Ignis shook his head and took Noctis’s hand leading him to the table to sit, “That is nonsense. He’s going to find your wit and humor just as endearing as we do.” 

Prompto uncorked his moscato, pouring some into two glasses, “Hey no worrying! It’ll be fun either way.” 

Noctis looked at them both and then nodded, reassured by his lovers, “Yeah. You’re right.” 

Ignis kissed Noctis’s cheek before returning to the kitchen, shooing Prompto out with a swat to his ass. The blonde yelped, taking the two wine glasses and offering one to Noctis. 

They say at the table, playing on their phones and waiting on Ignis’s to finish up dinner. Noctis put on some nice background music, playing it through the stereo system in the living room. Prompto talked Noctis into a selfie, kissing his cheek for one of them. Ignis brought the plates to the table, organizing it beautifully. He looked over everything, smiling for a picture with his apron still on. 

A knock at the door made them all tense up and Ignis quickly tossed off his apron, checking his hair in the mirror on the refrigerator before walking to the door. He opened it, smiling at Gladiolus. 

“Hey Iggy.”

“Good evening, Gladio.” 

Gladiolus had also taken the initiative to dress a little more formal. Ignis smirked a little and stepped back to let him inside, “A little funny seeing you with sleeves.” 

The muscular man snorted, “I mean if you want I could change? You may have to sweet talk me, though.” He winked, walking into Ignis’s house. He looked over at Noctis and Prompto, smiling at them. 

Ignis huffed out a laugh, walking over to the table, “Noctis, Prompto. This is Gladiolus.” 

They both smiled and Prompto pointed to one of the chairs, “Why dontcha take a load off? Iggs just finished up dinner!” 

Noctis nodded and looked Gladiolus over as he sat. He smiled just a little, blue eyes meeting amber, “The pictures Ignis showed us really don't do you justice.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow and smirked a little, loving to have his ego stroked, “Oh yeah? Good enough to get you to say yes to this though?” 

“Mhmm,” Noctis sipped his drink and looked up as Ignis sat down their last dish. Prompto snorted just a little, watching Noctis flirt was so fun! Ignis sat down a beer for Gladiolus and his own drink before sitting across from Prompto. 

“What’s so funny blondie?” Gladiolus teased, thanking Ignis for his drink. 

Prompto smirked, teeth showing his humor. He pointed to Noctis, “Noctis is always so cute when he’s flirting. He’s really bad at it most of the time.” 

“Hey!” Noctis blushed and punched Prompto’s arm, “You jerk!” 

Prompto grinned and rubbed his arm, it obviously didn’t hurt but he had to play it up a little. Gladiolus snorted and looked at Noctis, “I didn’t think it was that bad. Couldn’t have been any worse than me trying to flirt with Ignis.” 

They all looked at Ignis and the writer blushed, smiling fondly at the muscular man, “Oh do not sell yourselves short. As I do recall my own flirting with Noctis involved me making his favorite sandwich for lunch everyday when we were in junior high.” 

Noctis smiled and reached over to put his hand on Ignis’s own, “Spam never tasted so good.”

“It’s so gross but so sweet all at once,” Prompto teased and they all laughed hard. 

Ignis took his glasses off to wipe his eyes and gestured to the food, “Please, do eat before it all gets cold.” 

They passed around the dishes, enjoying the food and complimenting Ignis. 

Gladiolus sipped from his drink, looking the three of them over, “So how long have you three been a thing?” 

The question wasn't pointed at any of them but Noctis spoke up, “Ignis and I have been together for 8 years now?” He looked at the writer for confirmation and smiled when Ignis nodded. 

“I've only been with them for four years,” Prompto smiled a little blush on his cheeks. 

Gladiolus nodded and crossed his arms casually, “I've just never met anyone in a poly relationship before… much less ever thought about being in one but you all seem pretty happy.” 

All three men nodded their heads and smiled at one another. Ignis began cutting into their dessert as he spoke, "It is not a perfect relationship, like any other we have to do a lot of communicating with one another. Even more so because there are more of us.” 

Gladiolus nodded and sighed, looking at Ignis, "I just worry about me not being able to talk about my feelings very well. I mean I'm not the best at it I'm not gunna lie." 

Ignis nodded and Prompto spoke up with a playful smile and a little shrug, “You won’t know unless you try it!” 

Gladiolus smiled and looked Prompto over, “You do make a good point blondie.” 

Prompto laughed a little nervously and Noctis leaned over to kiss him gently, hand running through his hair, “Chill, Prom. He’s not gunna eat you.” 

“Not unless he asked me too,” Gladiolus smirked and Ignis chuckled at Prompto’s gasp. 

“Now, now we can’t have too much fun on our first date,” Ignis chided and Noctis casually removed his hand from Prompto’s thigh where it had suddenly gotten too. Noctis had been with Ignis for 8 years and he could swear his boyfriend had X-ray vision. 

“Do I at least get to kiss these two since I already kissed you, Specs?” Gladiolus smirked at the writer, snorting when Noctis and Prompto gasped. 

“Seriously?!” 

“NU UH. NO WAY! That’s not even fair Ignis!” 

Both of the younger men pouted at Ignis and he sighed, hanging his head, “It was a very appropriate moment for us to share our first kiss. I didn’t want to decline and ruin such a lovely mood.” 

Gladiolus nodded and looked over at Ignis with fondness in his eyes, “Yeah it was pretty great.” 

“Ugh,” Prompto groaned causing everyone to look at him, “You two are so cute. How can I even be mad?” 

Noctis sighed and nodded, nudging Ignis’s arm. “I could never actually be mad at you.” 

Ignis looked up and smiled a little sheepishly, looking between the three of them, “Good to hear.” 

Gladiolus sipped from his drink and smirked, “Besides I’m willing to settle the score.” 

“Oh I like you,” Prompto grinned mischievously.

\--

They finished up their pieces of cake and drinks, enjoying each other’s company for a little while longer before Noctis decided to bring up the question on all of their minds. 

“So are you absolutely certain you want to try this?” Noctis asked, looking Gladiolus over. At some point they’d all moved into Ignis’s living room taking up spots on the couch and in the armchairs. 

Gladiolus furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, “Yeah, I mean I can’t think of any reason not too.” 

Noctis sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, “I may have one… My dad doesn’t exactly know about all of us. He knows I live with Prompto but I haven’t ever gotten the nerve or had the chance really to tell him. Plus he’s my boss as well as my dad.” 

Prompto rubbed Noctis’s back affectionately, “The only down side is I can’t really post pics of us in any kind of kissing situation. Which does kinda suck because damn do I have some good pictures.” 

Gladiolus grinned at that, “Oh yeah? May have to show me them sometime, blondie. You know for like research purposes.” 

Ignis blushed and took off his glasses to rub his face with a laugh, “You are not allowed to see my dick in pictures before you do in person.” 

Gladiolus frowned and crossed his arms, looking dejected, “Spoil sport.” He looked back at Noctis, “Seriously though that’s not gunna send me running. Most of my social media is an advertisement for my personal training services so it maybe best I keep my admittedly hot boyfriends on the down low so I don’t scare off the rich fuckboys.” 

All three of them snorted and Noctis smirked, “You’ve gotta have some good stories about those kind of assholes.” 

“Fuck yeah I do,” Gladio grinned and leaned back, relaxing into his chair.” 

“Okay so this one time a guy wanted to lift heavy in like a fucking month. Who are you the goddamned Hulk?”

\--

It was getting late. The sun had long set and the boys had been talking for hours, laughing and they hit it off better than any of them expected. Gladiolus looked down at his watch and sighed, standing up, “I really do have to go. I’ve gotta get up early for my morning run before I get to the shop.” 

Prompto perked up at the mention of one of his favorite hobbies, “What time you getting up, big guy?” 

“5:30-6:00 ish?” 

“If you don’t mind I’ll join you!” 

“Sounds good. I’ll probably run just a mile or two.” 

“Oh, an easy run then,” Prompto smirked, getting up from the couch and leaning up to kiss Gladio’s cheek. The bearded man stopped him from pulling away with an arm around his waist. Prompto blushed and stiffened as Gladiolus leaned down to kiss him sweetly. The blonde melted like putty in his arms and Gladio couldn’t help but chuckle softly. 

Ignis and Noctis both watched and the moment Prompto’s foot tried to lift up they both sighed at how utterly cute the youngest member of their quad could be. 

Gladiolus looked over at Noctis, raising an eyebrow, “Don’t I owe you, one too?” 

Noctis smiled and stood up, walking over to the couple and leaning up to meet Gladiolus for their first kiss. The larger man placed a hand on his lower back and Noctis slid his hands into Gladiolus’s long hair, tugging it gently as their kiss grew into something much more heated. 

They both pulled back panting softly and pupils blown a little wider. 

“Fuck,” Gladio licked his lips, looking Noctis over and the younger man nodded, patting Gladio’s chest. 

“We’ll get there,” Noctis smirked and moved away from Gladiolus, taking his hand and leading him to the door. If he was swaying his hips a little more to show off his ass, Gladiolus wasn’t going to be the one to call him out on it. 

“Christ, I’m gunna die,” Gladiolus mourned and Ignis snorted from the couch. 

“You’ll love every moment of it, darling.” 

Gladiolus smiled at the pet name and turned around to wave goodbye to them all, “Hell yeah, I will. I’ll see you all soon I hope?” 

“Of course,” Noctis smiled and then realization hit him, “Ignis can you send Gladio our numbers?” 

“Done already, my love,” Ignis smiled and Noctis sighed fondly, seriously if anyone was perfect it was Ignis. He smiled when Prompto slipped into Ignis’s lap, nuzzling his neck and sitting his glasses aside. 

“Thanks,” Noctis looked up at Gladiolus and opened the door, “Text or call us anytime. It better not be a week before I hear from you either.” 

“Yes sir,” Gladiolus teased, making their two boyfriends on the couch snicker. 

Noctis smirked and nudged the larger man out the door, “Go on, so you two nerds can get up and be healthy or whatever.” 

“Bye Noctis.” 

“Later, Gladiolus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing process can be kind of odd because I like to write scenes and sometimes I have to figure out the order XD. This is happening a lot with his fic. Mostly because I'm trying to go slow with the smut. 
> 
> My thirsty ass can't help but write smut though so here's a link to a fic I wrote about Gladiolus being king with Noctis, Prompto and Ignis being in his Harem. http://geminiderp.tumblr.com/post/160738965214/ff-15-harem 
> 
> I also gotta write this with Noctis being king because like does he ever let Gladiolus wear clothes? (I wouldn't) 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments! I love them all and will always try to reply to them ASAP. 
> 
> Expect another update real soon :)


	5. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating three guys is easier than it sounds.

[Wednesday 11:30 a.m. Gladiolus]: Hey. This Prompto?

[12:15 p.m Prompto]: Yes, this is! Is this Gladio?

[12:20 p.m. Gladiolus]: Yeah it’s me. Could I call you? 

[12:21 p.m. Prompto]: Oh! I'm on my lunch break, but yeah sure everything okay?

[12:23 p.m. Gladiolus]: Yeah I'm just more of a talker than texter. Missed you. 

Prompto couldn't hit the call button quick enough. He was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement to hear Gladiolus had missed him. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Gladdy!” 

Gladiolus chuckled softly at the familiar nickname, sitting on his half of the porch and looking at his flowers, “Hey Prom, how’ve you been?” 

“Really good! Busy but good, I did get a little upset when my boyfriend didn't at least text me so I could have his number.” 

“Ah shit… I thought I maybe... wouldn’t be in trouble for that?” 

“Nope. You're totally in trouble. I was up waiting by the phone.”

“Were you really?” Gladiolus smirked.

“Of course not! Noctis was feeling a little frisky so I had other things occupying me.” 

“You're a fucking minx.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Kinkster.” 

“Mhmm you'll love it.” 

“I’ll bet. Cute little ass like yours is gunna look good bouncing on my cock.” 

Prompto bit his lip, grinning as he ears were burning from his blush, “Oh shit… See this is why I text.”

“Mm I guess I could get more on board with it.” 

“You'd better, I've got five more minutes for my lunch break and I better hear from you more today.” 

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” 

Gladiolus snorted and Prompto laughed unable to keep the smile off of his face, “Now... Noctis should be coming over to see Ignis. You better text him quick. I wasn't the only one upset.” 

“Oh fuck.”

“Bye Gladio.” 

“Later Blondie.” 

\--

[12:55 p.m. Gladiolus]: Is this Noctis?

[1:00 p.m. Noctis]: Yep. This Gladio?

[1:01 p.m. Gladiolus]: Yeah. Sorry it took so long for me to get up the nuts to text you.

[1:03 p.m. Noctis]: You already talked to Prompto didn’t you?

[1:04 p.m. Gladiolus]: Goddamn. I’m not gunna be able to get away with anything, am I?

[1:06 p.m. Noctis]: Hell no.

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

Gladiolus looked up and over at his door, jumping up and going to answer it. He locked his phone without thinking as he opened the door. 

Noctis smiled at him knowingly, “Make it up to me by coming over to have lunch with me and Ignis?”

Gladiolus smiled sheepishly, “I mean I can’t say no to that.”   
\--

[2:30 p.m. Noctis]: 5 picture messages. 

[2:30 p.m. Noctis]: We missed you at lunch, babe. I’ll see you at home tonight.

Prompto looked at his phone as he was leaving work and he sighed, feeling sad that he’d missed lunch with his three boyfriends. At least the drive from work wasn’t bad. He opened the door to his and Noctis’s apartment, hanging his keys up because if he didn’t he would definitely lose them. He ate some leftovers, leaving the rest for Noctis as he curled up on their couch. 

As soon as he found himself settled in his boyfriend walked in. Prompto smiled, jumping up immediately and kissing Noctis in greeting. Noctis smiled and returned his kiss, putting his things aside by the door as he slipped off his shoes. 

“Missed you today,” Noctis said as he headed for the bedroom to change. Prompto sighed in happiness heading back to their couch, “I miss you too! I can’t believe I missed lunch!” 

“We’ll make it up to you this weekend, I promise!” Noctis shouted from their bedroom, “We could go to that ice cream shop you like?” 

“Awesome!!! Then I can go run it off with Gladiolus! I love having a workout buddy that can keep up!” 

Noctis snorted and flopped down on the couch, sighing happily when Prompto wrapped his arms around him. Noctis would never really admit it but he loved being held by any of his boyfriends, “Ignis tries to keep up but you’re pretty damned fast.” 

“At least he tries,” Prompto teased, kissing Noctis’s cheek. 

“Hey I’m in great shape,” Noctis pouted and Prompto grinned, nuzzling into his dark hair. 

“It’s true I do love your unique shape,” Prompto nodded and hummed happily when Noctis laughed. He turned around in Prompto’s arms kissing him lazily. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Prompto returned the kisses, moving his hands over Noctis’s arms and his sides, loving how warm his boyfriend always was. 

“Wanna go to bed early?” Prompto offered, realizing how tired they both were. 

Noctis nodded and yawned, “Yeah let’s go cuddle.” 

Prompto grinned and waited for Noctis to get up before following him to bed. 

\--

Gladiolus grunted softly, shifting around because he felt too warm. He opened his eyes when he felt something against his chest and blinked, trying to get his bearings. 

Noctis was laying against his chest, asleep it seemed. Ignis and Prompto were still watching the movie they'd put on, holding hands and cuddling in the large arm chair Ignis owned. They both were looking at him now that he was awake and they smiled fondly. 

Gladiolus blushed under those looks and he was glad for the dim lighting in the living room. Ignis ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair casually, “Noctis always falls asleep during movies.”

Prompto leaned into Ignis’s hand, his own fingers were busy tracing the lines on Ignis’s free palm, “He's hard to wake up too. So I think you're just stuck there, big guy.” 

Gladiolus sighed and looked down at Noctis seeing how peaceful he looked, “Not a bad place to be stuck.” 

“Oh there are much worse,” Ignis teased, giving Prompto a look. 

“That was one time Ignis!” Prompto pouted and huffed, smiling a little though when Ignis moved to kiss and nuzzle his neck. 

Gladiolus watched the two of them with a smirk, having not expected Ignis to be as forward with his affection.

“Do I even wanna know?” Gladiolus kept his voice low, shifting his arm so he could wrap it around the smaller man. He leaned down, tucking Noctis under his chin. 

“Oh we were all having a lovely evening together with Prompto handcuffed to the bed and our little sunflower decided he would shove his hands into openings on his headboard. One thing led to another, because frankly I was distracted doing other things-”

“He was doing Noctis,” Prompto chirped, wanting to not be the only one embarrassed. 

“-Well yes and I didn’t notice Prompto had done this in time to catch him before he tangled up the cuffs. I had to use wire cutters to get him free,” Ignis laughed and Prompto did too. Gladiolus laughed as well, though he was at least trying to stay quiet. 

“Oh holy shit... I can’t wait to get into the sheets with you three.” 

“It’s an experience to say the least,” Ignis smiled, kissing Prompto. The blonde returned the kiss, cupping Ignis’s face and kissing his nose. 

“Mhmm an experience I’m still sore from,” Prompto squirmed in Ignis’s lap and the brunette huffed. 

“And yet you’re still teasing, little cockslut,” Ignis whispered the last two words to Prompto smirking against his ear when the smaller man shuddered. The blonde looked back over at Gladiolus and licked his lips. 

“We gotta do the kinklist talk.” 

“The what?” Gladiolus asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought I posted this already XuX. 
> 
> So that's my bad for the wait! May is always a crazy month for me and I graduated college this May. 
> 
> I'm currently working on a few other fics (Harem AU, Sub Ignis AU, Fight Club AU, etc.). Hit me up with the request though I love to do one shots uwub
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and are doing well!


	6. Kink talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to discuss their kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kink list I used as a reference can be found here. 
> 
> http://www.thatotherpaper.com/files/Yes_No_Maybe.pdf
> 
> Of course Ignis added a few things.

Gladiolus, Noctis and Prompto were all seated on Ignis’s couch, holding packets of paper and a pencil each. 

Ignis stood in front of them with a clipboard, “Before we all enter our sexual relationship, I find it helpful to have a list of things we all like, dislike and are curious to try. This list is always evolving and so it's good to do them every so often.” 

Ignis looked them over receiving nods from all three of them and Gladiolus leaned over to whisper to Noctis, “Has he ever roleplayed a teacher because it's kinda doing it for me?” 

Noctis smirked, “Mr. Scienta is pretty hot.” 

Ignis blushed and coughed softly, “If you two are done, I'd like to actually fill out the entire list and discuss it before we start.” 

“Yes sir,” Noctis practically purred and Prompto snorted. 

\--

They filled out their lists only asking a few questions here and there about what certain things were. 

Noctis sat his down, finally finished and sipped from his drink, “This list seems kinda… straight?” 

Ignis hummed in acknowledgement as he wrote, “Yes I took it from a website for couples and altered it for some of our needs.” 

Prompto sat his down and leaned over to kiss Noctis’s cheek, smiling mischievously, “I forget sometimes all the things we’ve done.” 

“Yeah? You wanna reenact some of them?” Noctis teased, leaning over and kissing Prompto. Gladiolus smirked and laid down his list. 

“Do you really need to know that I’m allergic to bees?” 

Ignis nodded, looking at Gladiolus, “Absolutely! Not just for our private encounters but it’s good to know for us all as a quad. Do you carry an epipen?” 

Gladiolus shook his head and shrugged, “I keep it at the flower shop. It ain’t that bad of an allergy. Plus it’s pretty hard to make the bees I’m around angry.” 

Ignis frowned and made a note on his list, “I’ll just have to go and get one sometime.” 

“You don’t have to do that Ignis,” Gladiolus insisted. Noctis put a hand on his bare arm, “You won’t be able to stop him.” 

Gladiolus sighed and looked over seeing Ignis smile smugly.

“Hey but let’s talk about the fun stuff! I gotta know what all you’re into dude!” Prompto squirmed in his seat, trying to look over Noctis to see Gladiolus’s list. 

Ignis smiled a little wider, “Indeed. Why don’t we go around and say if you have any experience with something and then your comfort level with that task? I’ll start if that’s alright.” They all nodded and Ignis sipped from his coffee.

“So, anal sex is first and yes I have experience with that and I’m a five on that. Noctis and Prompto I’m sure you’re in the same boat, yes?” Ignis glanced at the two younger men and they both nodded. 

“Uh yeah my ass still hurts,” Noctis winced.

“Sammmme,” Prompto sighed dreamily. 

“Well if the both of you would be more patient, you would not be in that predicament… Gladiolus?” 

“I’ve had experience and I’m a five. I would kind of be in the wrong quad if that were any other way huh?” 

They all laughed and Ignis continued on with the list. 

\--

“Cross-dressing… I have never done it but I would be willing,” Ignis smirked just a little as he looked to Prompto. 

The blonde blushed, “I’ve done it and I like it. 5 for me. Noct?” 

Prompto grinned as Noctis slowly turned red. The raven-haired man shivered and licked his lips, “Uh yeah. It’s one of my favorites.” 

“Really?” Gladiolus asked turning to look at Noctis.

He bit his lip and nodded, “I have a lot of outfits if you have anything specific you wanna try…” 

Gladio nodded and smirked, looking over at Ignis, “You got any pics I can see?” 

Noctis’s breathing picked up and Ignis pulled out his phone, finding the pictures quickly, “If you both don’t mind?” 

Prompto and Noctis shook their heads both blushing as Ignis handed Gladio his phone. 

The first picture was of Noctis and Prompto posing together. They both wore skimpy outfits. Short skirts and high heels. Noctis wore a tank top and lipstick while Prompto had on a crop top that just covered his nipples. 

“Whoa,” Gladio licked his lips and looked through the pictures, stopping on one of Noctis and Prompto both bent over the bed, skirts pushed up and panties around their knees. 

“Okay fuck I want in on that. Send me that one, Iggy,” Gladio handed the phone back to Ignis and blushed himself when Ignis chuckled. 

“They are so pretty like that,” Ignis hummed and picked up his list, “Shall we continue?” 

Noctis and Prompto both groaned. 

\--

“Prompto?” Noctis asked, looked over at him, “Giving oral?” 

“Uh yeah and I put 30?” Prompto blushed brightly as Noctis and Ignis laughed. Gladiolus smirked, laughing a little on his own as he looked the blonde over. 

“I didn’t expect you to like it that much,” Gladiolus grinned and Prompto shivered in excitement, looking over Noctis at Gladio. 

“It helps that I don't have a gag reflex. I could show you,” Prompto purred, licking his lips and looked down at Gladiolus’s obvious bulge in his pants. 

“Gentleman. We are more than halfway done. Plus we need to show all of our test papers. You did bring yours, Gladio?” Ignis asked, a flush lightly dusting his and Noctis’s faces as well. 

“Oh yeah, I got ‘em,” Gladiolus leaned into Noctis to dig around in his back pocket, pulling out the folded paper, “I gotta say I appreciate the safety, Iggy.” 

Ignis nodded and took the document gratefully, placing all four of their papers onto the coffee table, “Well if you did have a STD we could still make things work but since all of us are clean we can indulge in a kink you now know Noctis and Prompto are very fond of.”

Gladiolus groaned and covered his face, blushing again, “Fucking creampies.” 

Noctis snorted and smirked, nudging Gladio, “You were fine with hearing about Ignis dominating us, seeing us in nothing but panties but creampies are what make you blush? You’re actually cute.” 

“Fuck offfff,” Gladiolus groaned in embarrassment. Just the thought was enough to have him hard but at least he knew he wasn’t the only one. Not with the way he was facing Ignis.

\--

“So we usually go with the traditional red, yellow, green system. Red meaning everything stops, yellow is slow down and green is go,” Ignis spoke though a little breathier than when they’d started this evening. All four of them were a little on edge and the tension in the room was palpable. 

“Yeah I’m familiar. But uh you know I’m more of a doer than a thinker…” Gladiolus let that statement hang in the air and Noctis stood up, taking Prompto’s hand. He pulled the blonde over to the free large chair in Ignis’s living room, leaving the couch open. 

“Ignis you go first with him,” Noctis said, helping Prompto move around the straddle his lap. The blonde grinned and moved to tug Noctis’s hair, kissing him deeply as he pressed his ass down onto Noctis’s lap. 

Gladiolus had turned to watch Noctis and Prompto groaning softly at the show, “Damn…” 

Ignis snorted and moved to sit where Noctis had been, placing his hand on Gladiolus’s thigh, “I hope the view won’t be too distracting, dear.” 

“Which one, gorgeous?,” Gladiolus said, cupping Ignis’s cheek. He turned towards Ignis, seeing a soft smile on his face. He smiled, rubbing his cheek gently. 

Gladiolus leaned down and kissed Ignis softly, his hand moving around to cup the back of his neck as their lips moved together. The writer moved his hand from Gladio’s thigh to his waist, moving his hand underneath his shirt to feel the muscles of his abs. 

Humming his happiness, Gladiolus pulled back from their kiss pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the floor. 

Ignis looked at him with hooded eyes, licking his lips, “That tank top really is a nuisance.” 

Gladiolus looked over when he heard a whistle, grinning when Noctis winked at him. The muscular man smirked, “Glad all the hard work’s paying off.” 

Ignis placed a hand on Gladiolus’s chest, nimble fingers moving down the lines of his body. He brushed his fingers over tight nipples, chuckling softly at the gasp he received. Gladiolus blushed and groaned when Ignis pinched his nipples, his own hands coming up to push up Ignis’s shirt. 

“Now, now,” Ignis pulled back, stripping off his shirt and undershirt gracefully, laying them on his coffee table. He leaned up and met Gladiolus for a much more heated kiss, moving quickly to straddle the older man’s lap. They both ground together, Ignis’s hands still admiring Gladiolus’s chest and sides while Gladio’s hands had found their way to knead at Ignis’s ass. 

“God your ass is amazing… This is gunna be embarrassing,” Gladio groaned a little mockingly at himself. Ignis laughed with him reaching up and cupping his face, feeling the scruff of his beard. 

“It will be for me as well, love. How could I hold back when you feel so good?” Ignis kissed him again, fingers reaching up and tugging out the hair tie. He slid it onto his wrist effortlessly and carded his fingers through Gladio’s hair. The larger man hummed his happiness at the feeling of fingers in his hair and Ignis broke their kiss to laugh just a little. 

“Noctis was right you are startlingly adorable. Like a big dog,” Ignis hummed, moving to mouth at his throat as he tugged on Gladio’s hair. Gladiolus groaned, clutching Ignis’s hips as the brunette whispered in his ear. 

“Would you like that? For me to get you a collar and make you mine?” Ignis murmured softly slipping a hand down to rub at Gladiolus’s cock through his thin sweatpants. 

“Uhn fuck… Yeah, shit Ignis,” Gladio shuddered hard, rocking his hips up and whimpering. He finally noticed the other sounds outside of Ignis and he glanced over seeing Prompto bobbing his head between Noctis’s legs. The soft wet sounds made his heart beat faster and he nearly came in his pants when Ignis spoke into his ear again. 

“Once you can handle it we’ll have you all spread out for us. I can fuck you while Noctis fucks your face and Prompto sucks you down. He has almost no gag reflex if you’ll recall,” Ignis nipped at Gladiolus’s ear lobe, smirking at the shuddery inhale from his newest partner. 

Ignis stood up, taking Gladiolus’s hand, “Come now, my sweet flower. I think we’ll be more comfortable in bed.”

Gladiolus got up just a little unsteadily. This whole situation was both awesome and a little intense. He'd had girlfriends and boyfriends but this was so easy. Maybe it was because he was a late comer to the relationship but he'd never felt so welcomed. He followed after Ignis, nearly running into him when the writer stopped in the hallway, “Noctis, Prompto aren’t you two coming?” 

“N-Not yet,” Noctis gasped, clutching Prompto’s hair, “Almost though!” 

“Join us when you are both done,” Ignis said, laughing just a little, it was the most beautiful sound Gladio had ever heard. Ignis opened his bedroom door, pulling Gladio along. Gladiolus didn’t notice but the room was mostly taken up by a large king sized bed which Ignis pushed him back onto effortlessly. 

Ignis moved to unbuckle his own belt, smirking when Gladio just stared at him, “Are you going to keep your pants on, dear?” 

Gladiolus blinked and he shook his head quickly removing them. Ignis was already folding his own pants, sitting them on his floor before he settled down between Gladiolus’s thighs, rubbing them idly. 

“You really are so handsome. Are you enjoying everything so far?” 

Gladio looked at the beautiful man between his legs and he smiled incredulously, “I just… I didn’t think it’d be this good.” 

Ignis smiled and Gladio wanted to save that smile forever, “It only gets better, I promise.” 

Ignis palmed Gladiolus’s cock through his boxers, leaning in and licking at the damp fabric of his briefs. He slid his fingers up and tugged at the waistband, sliding them down and off when Gladio lifted his hips. 

Wrapping a hand around his thick cock, Ignis took a moment to admire him. He gave Gladiolus a firm stroke, pulling back his foreskin to reveal the sticky wet head. 

Gladio groaned, sitting up on his elbows to watch Ignis. He clutched the sheets, holding back the need to thrust as those pink lips worked him over. Ignis leaned in and lapped at the head, unable to resist and he was met with a fresh spurt of precome and a deep moan. He snorted softly at his boyfriend’s eagerness, smirking just a little as ran his thumb over the large vein on the underside.

“Oh shit yes,” Gladio shivered and curled his toes on the soft sheets.

“Mhmm I agree. You don’t disappoint, Gladiolus,” Ignis purred, smirking when Gladio shivered at the praise. He moved a hand up to rub at the V of his hips while the other hand reached down to cup and fondle his balls. Ignis admired their weight as he took the head of Gladio’s cock back into his mouth. 

A large hand reached up to grasp at Ignis’s hair, holding on but not pushing and Ignis looked up meeting amber eyes, “Fuck you look so good like that. I don't have much longer.” 

Ignis sucked softly on the warm cock in his mouth, admiring the musk and flavor of his new love, pulling back with a slurp, “I want you to come Gladio. I have been dying to taste you for weeks. Now stop worrying and relax.” 

Gladiolus took a deep breath and sighed, relaxing finally. His nerves were on edge from all of the excitement and newness. Ignis was right he needed to just enjoy this. He looked down meeting those sharp green eyes with a nod. 

“I’m yours, gorgeous,” Gladiolus spoke softly, eyes softening at the look Ignis gave him. He wasn’t used to all this open adoration and it was making his heart do flips. Gladio shuddered as Ignis began taking him into his mouth, testing his gag reflex. 

Ignis wrapped his hand around the base, meeting his mouth with a satisfied hum. Gladiolus groaned and tugged on his hair just a little making Ignis moan softly. He sucked as he moved up, starting a nice pace of bobbing his head. Ignis rubbed Gladiolus’s balls, shivering when Gladiolus spoke.

“God I wish I could last long enough to fuck you. You’re so beautiful. Uhn… Hey Iggy?” 

Ignis looked up in recognition and Gladiolus tapped the arm of his glasses, “Can I take them off? I wanna see your eyes better.” 

Ignis pulled off of Gladiolus’s cock, kissing the head as he began stroking him quickly, “You may.” 

With slightly shaking hands, Gladiolus took them off and sat them on the bedside table. Ignis thanked him briefly before returning to his task with much more fervor. 

“Oh yeah,” Gladiolus shuddered, clutching the sheets and Ignis’s hair as his new boyfriend went right back to work. He’d had blow jobs before but damn was Ignis up there with the best of them. Gladio gasped when Ignis pressed two fingers against his perineum hard enough to just barely stimulate his prostate. It was enough though and Gladio was groaning loudly as he came in hot spurts. 

Ignis swallowed it eagerly, focusing on working Gladio through his orgasm as he continued to stroke him. He groaned loudly when Gladio’s cock twitched with one last, almost lazy, gush of come onto his tongue. Ignis swallowed, lapping him clean as he panted softly to catch his breath. 

Gladiolus was a puddle. No longer a human just a puddle. He clumsily reached out for Ignis, grabbing him and pulling him up to lay on his chest. The larger man frowned when he realized Ignis was still in his boxers. 

“Gimme a minute. That was too fucking good,” Gladio sighed happily though, kissing Ignis’s temple before meeting his lips. He could still taste himself and with Ignis’s own bright taste it wasn’t so bad. Gladiolus looked up when the door opened some more and he grinned at Noctis and Prompto’s satisfied faces. 

“You’re losing, big guy,” Noctis teased, falling onto the familiar bed. Prompto tsked shaking his head and moving to lay beside Ignis. 

“You know I don’t mind helping,” the blonde teased, kissing Ignis sweetly. 

“Ey I got this,” Gladiolus grumbled, reaching over and pinching Prompto’s cheek. 

“Ow, you jerk,” Prompto punched Gladiolus’s arm, grinning playfully. 

“Gladiolus…” Ignis spoke, moving to nip at his ear and roll his hips, rubbing his clothed cock against one muscular thigh. 

“Sorry, babe,” Gladiolus apologized, reaching down and helping Ignis out of his boxers. Ignis smiled shyly, kissing the corner of Gladio’s mouth, “No one has ever called me babe… I like it.” Gladiolus grinned and moved a hand up Ignis’s thigh, squeezing his ass, “Glad I’m doing okay.” 

Ignis scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Do not listen to them you’re doing just fine, love.” 

Prompto and Noctis both made soft indignant noises of protest, too lazy to really cause a ruckus. 

Gladio leaned down and kissed the writer deeply. He reached down, stroking Ignis firmly. He smiled when Ignis groaned and worked to smooth the slide of his hand by smearing his precome along the shaft. 

Prompto moved to kiss and lick at the back of Ignis’s neck, murmuring into his ear. 

Noctis hummed thoughtfully, curling up to Gladio’s backside and looking down at where he was stroking Ignis.

“Squeeze just under the head. He loves that,” Noctis said voice husky with lust. 

Gladiolus did as he was told and Ignis keened into their kiss, pulling back to gasp. 

Noctis smirked, kissing Gladiolus’s shoulder as he watched the couple. 

Ignis rocked his hips a few more times, groaning when Prompto moved to kiss him deeply. Gladiolus moved to nip at his throat and Ignis moaned, coming in his hand. 

Gladio did his best to catch the majority of it, stroking Ignis until his thighs began to quiver with overstimulation.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis panted, clutching his tattooed arms. Gladio looked at that beautiful face and sighed happily, bringing his come covered hand up to lick it clean. 

“Oh,” Ignis raised an eyebrow and Prompto groaned.

“You two are gunna get me going again,” the blonde whined, pressing his face into the back of Ignis’s neck. 

“Sammme,” Noctis sighed, moving to kiss Gladiolus when he was done with his hand. 

“Mm I could go again,” Gladiolus grinned and Ignis yawned softly, patting his chest. 

“It's late my loves. We can continue this tomorrow,” Ignis decided, laying on his back and wrapping an arm around Prompto. 

Noctis yawned as well, snuggling into Gladiolus’s side and reaching his hand over for Ignis’s own. Their fingers tangled over Gladio’s stomach and the trainer looked at them both, seeing their content smiles. 

“Wow,” he sighed a little bit in awe.

“Is there something wrong?” Ignis was mid nuzzle into Prompto’s hair. 

“You two. I've never met anyone with a grade school romance that actually turned into something like this,” Gladiolus smiled, blushing a little, “Only ever read about it.” 

“You're sweet,” Noctis smiled, nuzzling up to Gladio’s neck. 

“This is gunna be awesome,” Prompto mumbled, kissing Ignis’s jaw gently, pulling up the comforter.

A hummed agreement was his only response as Noctis reached up and turned off the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter a lot guys. I'm a sucker for fluff and smut so I'm trying to always keep a balance and this chapter felt good to me. 
> 
> I have no idea about plot. I just want to write these four being happy together forever. Just know that going on from here XD
> 
> You can always always come and chat with me about smut and fluff with these four. (I like some kinky shit okay.) SOOOO yeah best place to catch me is geminiderp.tumblr.com or discord these days. ^u^
> 
> Hope you're all doing awesome and having a good summer. <3


End file.
